


Long Time Coming

by fall6moon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall6moon/pseuds/fall6moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has it bad for Korra, but she holds back. Lately Asami's presence has been flustering Korra. She tries to play it cool until one night on the airship. Asami interrupts Korra, and then Lin interrupts Korra and Asami. Set in Book 3 after "In Harms Way" and before "The Metal Clan". There's some time set between Books 3 and 4 where they both get some advice. Later they finally do the thing without interruptions, and it's mad steamy but sweet. Set during "Reunion".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Next update 02.14.15

Asami breathed in and exhaled sharply. She had it planned out in her head, but she had paused in the hallway of the Future Industries airship looking down at the blue fabric in her hands. She almost wanted to hold on to it for a while longer, but Korra would probably be looking for it. Besides, it was too good of an excuse to find Korra in her room alone late at night, not that Korra would catch on. She walked in the dim lighting and stopped in front of the third room, rested her hand on one hip and cocked it to the side.

 

When no one answered her knocking Asami called out through the crack of the door, which had been left slightly open, “Korra, you there? Can I come in?”

 

“Sure” said Korra in a huff like her body was in some kind of strain. Asami wanted to hear Korra say her name in that voice. The edges of Asami’s lips turned up momentarily. Asami stepped into the room, curious of what Korra could possibly be doing.

 

“You left this by the towel rack when you were taking a shower and I wanted to…”

 

Asami stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence. Korra was doing chin ups on a bar in the closet doorframe shirtless. Even though Korra never wore sleeves Asami had never seen her without a shirt on, and the rest of her was as fit as her biceps. All of a sudden the room felt warm.

 

“I wanted you to have it.” Asami finished, although at that moment “it” was more like Asami’s hands all over Korra’s absurdly pronounced abs. _Get it together Sato_. If she could drive a speedboat out of a two on one nighttime chase with thugs and engineer a Mecha tank, she could get through a conversation with Korra without acting like a dork.

 

“Thanks! I should put something on. I just have one more in this set,” said Korra hanging at the bottom of a repetition. Korra was always glad when Asami came to check on her, and she couldn’t help being eager for the opportunity to show off with an extra chin up.

 

“Won’t that make you hot?” Asami asked casually. She sat on the edge of Korra’s bed less than a meter away sliding her hands back on the sheets to rest on her elbows. “As far as I’m concerned the less clothing the better when you’re drenched from working that hard.”

 

Korra dropped down from the bar and almost fell sideways, but Asami was there to steady her. Suddenly Korra’s mind had been flooded with images of Asami lying underneath her. Asami smiled confidently.

 

“I thought you never sweat.” Korra said, trying to regain her balance, cheeks flushing. “You’re so put together all the time.”

 

“You would be surprised.” Asami shot back, pleased that she was having the effect she had been going for.  

 

“Uh, I guess I would be.” Korra’s cheeks were burning. She wanted to look at the floor, but with the unreadable glint in Asami’s eyes she couldn’t look away. Searching for something to say, now all Korra could think about were those flashing green eyes. They had looked hurt when Asami talked about her parents, but fierce when she was fighting attackers, excited when she was driving or engineering, and reassuring when she was talking to Korra. Thinking about how smart and strong her friend was made Korra tingle.

 

“You kicked ass when you took down those bandits in Ba Sing Se, but your hair was perfect after. It must be whatever you do to it to keep it from getting messed up when you flip it,” Korra teased.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Korra raised one eyebrow, giving Asami a crooked grin.

 

“I really don’t know,” insisted Asami.

 

“Come on, that thing you do. Don’t pretend you don’t know it’s irresistible…or was irresistible to um, people, you know, like Mako.” She tried to sound as laid back as possible through her stumble, but she didn’t have the patience. _Damn it, why was it so hard to relax?_ As Korra thought this she remembered when Asami taught her how to drive, how Asami could design, operate and fix anything and how Asami had flipped her hair that day. Right now she was feeling the same rush as she felt then. She had recovered from falling, but Asami was still standing inches away with her hand on Korra’s shoulder. Asami still hadn’t handed her the shirt, and Korra’s heart was racing.

 

Asami held back a laugh. Korra was too cute standing there in her sweatpants and chest binding, trying to play it cool. Korra was a powerful Avatar with master bending, but Asami loved her for just being Korra. She had so much energy and will, but she was thoughtful and gentle too. That was Korra, whether everyone expected her to bring balance to the world or not. Asami loved that for all of Korra’s endowed power and Avatar responsibility, she could be the clumsiest person Asami had ever met.  

 

“I guess it worked on you,” said Asami.

 

Korra’s reactions were killing her. Asami couldn’t deny that she wanted Korra, but how far did it make sense for Asami to take this? The instant she decided one kiss couldn’t hurt, a voice in the back of her head reminded her that Korra had a lot to worry about right now, and she didn’t want to complicate their friendship when Korra needed her.

 

“Asami, you have a…” Korra placed a finger on her own cheek just below her eye.

 

Asami understood what Korra was trying to tell her and reached up to wipe the loose eyelash away.

 

“No, the other side.” Korra said.

 

Asami couldn’t seem to get it.

 

“Here” said Korra, bringing her face right in front of Asami’s. The look on Korra’s face was resolute, and the way her big blue eyes studied Asami’s face, occasionally glancing up to search her eyes made Asami’s pulse accelerate. Korra reached up with her thumb to Asami’s cheekbone, and before she knew what she was doing her palms were on Asami’s skin touching the sides of her neck and her head was tilting. Then her eyes were closed and her weight was on the balls of her feet pushing her up to close the space between them. Asami’s lips were soft, and she leaned in and kissed Korra back. Asami couldn’t believe this was happening. Korra kissed her again and then stepped back.

 

“Spirits, that was… I mean was it…er, did you, um…” said Korra, reaching her hand up to rub the back of her neck. She was still blushing and the position of her arm showed off her bicep.

 

Asami ran her fingers into Korra’s hair and kissed Korra again, this time running her tongue along Korra’s lips. Korra took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out in a groan, unable to control her breathing.

 

Korra put her hands on Asami’s waist, and when Asami pressed closer to her Korra deepened the kiss. She lifted her knee in between Asami’s legs, pushing her against the wall. Asami dropped her head into Korra’s neck with a low moan and slid her hands up Korra’s arms, which were pressed against the wall on either side of Asami’s head.

 

Korra moved her hands all the way down Asami’s back. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist as Korra gently lifted her off the ground.

 

“Is this ok?” Korra asked.

 

“Yeah, take me to the bed.” Then Asami was kissing her again.

 

When Korra felt the mattress against her legs, she lowered them both onto the bed. Once they were there Asami turned her hips to get on top of Korra and take advantage of her bare torso. She was on top of Korra kissing her way down to her stomach. It felt so good that Korra was grinding her hips against Asami’s body, but when Aasmi came back up to Korra’s mouth, Korra had a thoughtful look on her face.

 

“Are you ok Korra? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. That happened really fast. If you want to just talk, that’s alright.” Asmi’s face was reassuring, but on the inside she was worried.

 

“It’s just,” Korra trailed off.

 

“It’s ok, what is it? The most important thing is that I’m here for you no matter what.” Asami sat up, untangling herself from Korra’s body.

 

“I don’t really know how to say this, but I wanted you to know I really care about you.”

 

Asami wanted to melt. “You mean a lot to me too.”

 

Korra turned to wrap her arms around Asami and bury her face into Asami’s jacket. Asami sat up to reach her arms around Korra’s shoulders. They stayed that way, holding each other close. The tension in Asami’s core was aching. Korra stayed there for a second, but then looked up.

 

“You feel hot Ms. Future Industries,” Korra said touching the gear sewn on to the shoulder of the jacket. “I seem to remember you saying something about the less clothing the better in this type of situation.”

 

“I’m glad you listened. This needs to come off.”

 

Asami skillfully unbuttoned the front and shrugged the fabric off. Underneath she was wearing a dark maroon tank top. _Is_ everything _she’s wearing color coordinated?_ Korra couldn’t help wanting to know.

 

Korra grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so that her body was over Asami’s. She started kissing Asami’s neck.

 

Asami grunted. She was guiding Korra’s touch up her side. “Korra I need your hands-”

 

Just then they heard footsteps out in the hall, and a voice that could only belong to Lin Befong called out “Korra!”

 

“Yes?” Korra said scrambling to get off of Asami and pull a shirt over her head.

 

Lin opened the door to see Korra leaning awkwardly against the wall wearing her shirt inside out and Asami sitting on the bed facing away buttoning the top button of her jacket. Lin started talking without flinching.

 

“That beast of yours won’t stop barking. Since I can’t sleep and it looks like you’re awake there are some things I need to go over with you about what happened with the Earth Queen.”

 

 _Are you kidding me?_ Someday Asami was going to get Tenzin and Lin back for always stealing Korra away at the worst moments.

 

“Can it wait until morning?” Korra asked.

 

“No,” said Lin.

 

“I better go get Naga then. Sorry Asami. I’ll see you later.”

 

“It’s ok. I should check the engine room before going to bed,” said Asami.

 

Korra looked at Asami with a big stupid grin as she backed slowly out of the room leaving her with Lin. Asami couldn’t help smiling too, but she looked at the floor to compose herself.

 

“I should go,” said Asami business like, hiding the thrill she was feeling in her chest.

 

“You missed one,” Lin said pointing to a button. “I can’t believe Korra finally caught on.”

 

“Wait, what? How did you?”

 

“Everyone knows.” Lin’s face almost looked bored. Asami was blushing, mouth open searching for words.

 

With that Lin swiveled around, smirked and walked away. 


	2. In Between

The bag on the bed in front of her was small, with only enough clothing for two weeks. Korra stared down at it indifferently. Asami was helping her pack to go to the South Pole to heal. She couldn’t bend or even move her legs. She couldn’t help anyone. She felt like she couldn’t even do anything for herself. It was worse than when she had lost her bending the first time, and it was the most depressing feeling Korra had ever felt. Something small landing in the bag broker her out of her contemplation.

 

“For the ride,” Asami said.

 

It was a bag of Fire Flakes. They were Korra’s favorite, and it almost made her smile.

 

“Thanks, the trip will take a while, and I’ll probably just stare off.”

 

“If you want some company, I could probably work from there you know.”

 

“You’ve been great with me like this, but even with you and my parents I hate being dependent. You’ve got a whole company to run here. I think Raiko needs your help. I’m good on my own- some time alone will be good.”

 

“I think that when you have to go through something that breaks you down, finding a way to get through it will let you evolve more than you could otherwise.”

 

That was what Aang had said. Korra felt an ache of admiration in her chest. It had taken a lot of trust to let Asami see her at her lowest, but she felt totally comfortable with it because Asami always knew what to say.

 

Just then they heard Tenzin outside the shoji door.

 

“Korra? Are you ready to go?”

 

He appeared in the room with Jinora beside him.

 

Korra nodded.

 

“Asami, about your idea for new air suits…” Tenzin was already walking away, pulling Asami into the conversation. She hesitated until Jinora said, “It’s ok- I’ll get Korra.”

 

Tenzin and Asami were now out of the room, and Korra said, “So how do you like the tattoos?”

 

“They feel right. There’s so much history behind them. I’m glad I got them done the old way.”

 

“The old way?”

 

“The way grandpa Aang got them, manually. I was reading a book about airbending tattoos that said in the Fire Nation they’ve figured out how to give tattoos with a rotary system, and they are even developing ways to deliver the ink using an electromagnetic machine. I don’t completely understand how it works…”

 

“You should ask Asami! She could probably build one and take it apart to show you. Actually, she would probably do it just for fun if you tell her it exists. Actually, she probably already knows about it. She could use some fun too… I haven’t really been able to make her laugh lately.” Korra looked miserable.

 

Jinora raised an eyebrow, but Korra couldn’t see because Jinora was behind her pushing her wheelchair. The look was accompanied by the thought: _Korra, just date her already_. There _was_ something Jinora wanted to ask Asami though.

 

As it turned out, Korra had been waiting and waiting for an opportunity to talk to Asami about what they were doing ever since that night on the airship, maybe ask her out. She was planning on doing it once the Red Lotus was taken care of, but now she was hurting. She didn’t know what path recovery would take her down, but she was going to find out. She needed to do it alone.

 

Korra made it onto the ship and said her goodbyes, insisting that she would be back in a couple of weeks.

 

___

 

It was dark, and the black water ripples danced under the lanterns that made the dock glow orange. Asami was sitting on the edge of the dock staring off towards the dark horizon where the stars met the empty ocean. A creak behind her let her know that her moment to sit alone and think was over. She was trying not to think about Korra, but devising an optimization for simultaneously capturing starlight in a telescope and recording it on a photograph was only mildly distracting. She turned around to see Jinora, standing there with a rice cake.

 

“Here. I grabbed you one before Ikki and Meelo ate all of them.”

 

“Thanks Jinora.”

 

“Is it ok if I sit? When I left the house they were playing a game where the person who can airbend themselves highest in the air gets the last one.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jinora sat down beside Asami. It was quiet for a minute. Then tiny red lights moving across the sky accompanied the roar of an engine.

 

“Could you fly that?”

 

“Kawanishi E5K? Definitely. It’s not too different from the Future Industries medium range sea plane.”

 

“Have you ever jumped out of one?”

 

“A plane? Actually I have. You have to know how to parachute in case something goes wrong.”

 

“What was that like?”

 

“I knew how everything worked, so I wasn’t really worried, but right before you jump your nerves usually jolt. Like a rush.”

 

“Like the feeling you get right before you’re about to jump into cold water?”

 

“Kind of. Jinora is everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just, do you ever feel like that because of a person?”

 

_Oh that’s where this is going_. Asami didn’t really know how to talk to an 11 year old about relationships, and she had to think for a minute to decide how much to say.

 

“With some people you just can’t help it, even when things are complicated.” _Oops._ That last part wasn’t really relevant to Jinora, but it just kind of came out. “Just letting them know know you care about them can help.”

 

“I hope bringing this up isn’t weird for you, but that’s what my mom told Korra when she liked Mako, and that was a disaster.”

 

“Haha, well it doesn’t have to be something big and high risk.” _Unless you’re Korra_.

 

“You mean you don’t have to say ‘I think we were meant for each other’?” Jinora was laughing too.

 

Asami was still smiling, but sadly now. She didn’t say anything.

 

Jinora looked at her encouragingly and said, “Korra will come back. And…I bet when she does she’ll finally make a move.”

 

_What? First Lin, now Jinora?_ Asami blushed and said, “I just hope she’s ok. I don’t know about the rest”.

 

“She may be at a low point, but she’s still Korra. That means she’s brave and strong, and she still an obvious dope.” Jinora put a hand on Asami’s shoulder as she stood up to walk back to the house.

As time passed, much more time than Korra had promised, Asami tried to remember what Jinora had said and be patient. It helped writing her, especially when Korra finally started writing back. Asami had to believe what Jinora said was true.

 

___

 

Korra found herself looking down at the same blue bag she had packed with Asami two years ago. She couldn’t stop a huge grin from spreading across her face at the thought of seeing her again. She was excited to see everyone in Republic City, but especially Asami. The thought made her a little bit nervous too though, like she was about to bend lightening.

 

_Knock knock._

 

“Hey dad.”

 

“How’s the packing going?”

 

“Good, I’m almost done.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to leave?”

 

“I know I’m not 100%, but I think it’s time.”

 

“Then I trust you. Your mom and I will miss you.”

 

Even though Tonraq wasn’t perfect, Korra thought he was a pretty great dad.

 

“I’ll miss you too dad.” Then Korra gave him a hug. Her head pressed into his chest, and he put his hand on the back of her head.

 

When they broke apart he said, “Are you excited to see your friends?”

 

“I can’t wait. I just hope they’re not mad that I disappeared.”

 

“You’ve got good friends. I think they’ll just be happy to see you.”

 

“I know. I still feel bad that I told Asami I would only be gone a few weeks.”

 

“You don’t have to feel bad. You’ve had so much to overcome, and I’m so proud of you. I bet Asami will be too. So… are you two…”

 

_Awkward dad moment._ Korra said, “Uh, no…but…” _Damn it Korra, why did you have to add the but?_

Tonraq punched her shoulder and gave Korra a huge sideways knowing grin, causing Korra to blush. At least she knew where she got the grin. _Daaaaddd._

Then he said, “Asami is great, and she’s always welcome here. If she ever wants to come to the South Pole, see the southern lights...”

 

They weren’t even dating yet, so she said, “You’re getting ahead of yourself, but thanks.” _Maybe someday I will._


	3. Do The Thing

It had been four years since that one night on the airship, and the tension was as thick as a storm cloud trembling with electricity. There had been so many times, so many moments before Korra left when they could have kissed again, but every time something was in the way. Mostly it was the stress of fighting against the Red Lotus. There had been no time to figure out what was going on between them, and then Korra left.

 

Now she was back. The light had returned in her eyes, and Asami was sitting next to her at lunch. Mako and Prince Wu were there too, but before long Prince Wu was in the bathroom and Mako went to check on him. Korra put her hand on Asami’s under the table. It had been enough to make both of their hearts beat faster. There was only enough time for Asami to raise an eyebrow at Korra before they heard commotion from the direction Mako had headed. The commotion had turned out to be Wu being kidnapped. A chase ensued, but Asami, Mako, and Korra had found Wu. Then they were at the Sato mansion returning him to safety.

 

“Right, well I guess I have to stay here too now. Is that ok Asami?” Mako asked.

 

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything, and I’ll swing by.”

 

“So where are you staying?” Korra asked.

 

“An apartment by the water. Do you want to see it?”

 

“Sure, why not.”

 

“I’ll see you two later then. Korra I’m so glad that you’re back.” Mako gave Korra a hug and then disappeared.

 

___

 

The setting sun was hitting Asami’s face at the perfect angle. Korra was laughing because she had just purposefully smeared it with azuki bean paste.

 

“Korra you’re in so much trouble.”

 

“Believe me I know. Here, let me get that for you.”

 

Korra leaned in, really slowly and purposefully this time. She brought her thumb up to Asami’s lips to wipe away the sticky paste, and looked up at Asami with sparkling blue eyes. Asami grabbed the front of her shirt, the excitement written all over her face. Korra carefully pressed her lips against Asami’s. And that was how they lasted a whopping twenty minutes before they were making out on Asami’s couch overlooking the bay.

 

Just when they were both about to start ripping each other’s clothes off Korra said, “Wait, I don’t want to stop, but I feel like we should talk about this.” Korra was trying to be responsible despite how good her hands felt back around Asami’s waist and how exciting it was to kiss her. Korra’s lips were lightly on Asami’s collarbone as soon as the words were out, making it a little unfair for Asami to respond.

 

Asami pulled away. “Korra, can we talk about it later?” Asami already knew the answer. That was why she pulled back, but it was what she was thinking with what Korra was doing to her.

 

Korra was taken aback.

 

Asami sighed. “I know you’re right, I just want to give in to this.”

 

Korra stood up to make it easier to talk. “I know things are a little complicated, but I want to make sure you’re ready to do this. I mean, whatever we’re doing or end up doing right now.”

 

“Wow, how did three years away make you so much better at talking about sex?”

 

Korra laughed. “After being poisoned and recovering, I was disconnected from everyone and myself. Now that I’m back, more than just my hair has changed.”

 

“If you want to take it slow, that’s fine with me. Whatever you need. If you want to put the whole thing off until you deal with Kuvira I’ll understand. It just feels good to be with you.” Asami stood up to take her hand.

 

“Asami, I disappeared for three years, and I know you’re trying to figure things out with your dad. I was asking you. I don’t see the point in waiting, but I would understand if you needed some time. I want to make sure you’re ok. Are you?”

 

Asami was surprised. Lately she wasn’t used to being asked how she was and feeling like she could give a full honest answer. For a moment there was a pang of gratitude in her chest.

 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve been busy with all of the civil engineering for the city. A lot of the people I worked with were great, and the projects were fun. Part of what’s hard with my dad is that even though I’ve done a lot on my own he taught me parts of what I need to know for my job.” Asami ran her hand through her hair, glancing down and then back up at Korra. These weren’t easy things to talk about.

 

Korra spoke cautiously. “You’ve always been so strong. I know you can handle anything, but it’s ok to let me know what’s really going on. I’m here for you.”

 

It was all Asami needed to hear. “Most of the time the company doesn’t really remind me of him since it’s going in a different direction with me running it, but there are those days when I flash back to when I was 6 building my first phonograph with him, and it turns into my mom dying and him handing me an Equalist glove.” She wasn’t going to cry, but Korra could hear the pain in her voice.

 

Korra took her hand. “That must be really hard.”

 

“It is sometimes.” It was a relief. Normally she never let herself admit that anything was hard, not even to herself. For a moment they were silent.

 

“When everything builds up I usually work on my motorcycle. Engineering makes me happy.”

 

“You should take me for a ride sometime.”

 

Asami smiled. “What about you? How have you been?”

 

“That fight took a toll, and it’s probably going to effect me forever, but I am officially poison free. It was a journey to get here, and recovery is kind of ongoing, but I’m good. I’m ready to be in it again.” Korra ran her fingers under Asami’s collar and smoothed the fabric across her shoulder and down her arm. Then she looked up into Asami’s eyes.

 

“When I was gone I missed this. I missed you. I’m here now, and I’m ready for this too, if you are.” Korra was blushing. Aasmi was thinking, _So cute_.

 

Soon Asami was really smiling. _Screw it. If that’s how she felt, why bother being subtle? She had spent ages being subtle._ Looking Korra dead in the eye she said, “I’m ready. Right now I want to have you naked in my bed coming all over my sheets.”

 

“Uh, sss.” Korra was unintelligibly moaning.

 

“Was that supposed to be my name? Are you seriously that easy? It’s more fun if I actually get to touch you.”

 

“Haha,” Korra laughed sarcastically. “I can’t help it. Have you seen yourself?”

 

“Oh right. I should have known when you couldn’t stop staring at my ass in the desert.”

 

Korra’s face turned red. “I, err…”

 

Asami laughed. “It’s ok.” She reached over to the hem of Korra’s shirt and reached her fingers under the fabric, her lips twisting up. Asami looked up at Korra, her eyes asking permission to continue. Korra lifted her arms up as Asami pulled the shirt off.

 

Asami slowly ran her hand from just below Korra’s chest to her waistband, following with her eyes and snapping it gently once she got there.

 

Korra swallowed. Asami pushed her back against a wall and slid her hand down against Korra until it was wet and warm.

 

“Unhh.” Asami was barely touching her and kissing her neck. “Asami.” Korra’s voice was strained but low.

 

Korra started unbuttoning Asami’s shirt. It was like they were picking up right where they had left off. This time Asami wasn’t wearing a tank top. Korra felt black lace and rubbed up to Asami’s shoulders and back down the front of her chest, drawing a moan.

 

“Do you want to see my bedroom?” Asami asked into Korra’s ear.

 

“Mhh,” was all Korra could manage.

 

Korra pushed her body off the wall and into Asami’s, forcing her to take her hand out of Korra’s pants. It wasn’t what Korra wanted, but she was willing to give up the contact to get them to Asami’s bed.

 

They stumbled, lips pressing together, into the bedroom. Korra stole glimpses in order to not topple over, and from what she could tell the room was neat with an expanse of hardwood, a large wooden dresser, a doorway to a closet, architectural artwork on the walls, a nightstand with a few books, and a big low standing bed. They sat on the bed, both kicking off their boots. Asami’s dark blue sheets were clean and cool, and they smelled like mountainside flowers. Korra helped Asami’s shirt the rest of the way off of her back, kissing the top shoulder as the shirt slid away.

 

Then Asmai twisted and turned on the lamplight. Korra moved to sit behind her and kiss her neck. Then Asami turned her head slightly, allowing Korra to move her hair to the side and kiss her back while she undid Asami’s clasp. Korra ran her hands from Asami’s waist to her neck. They were sure and warm. _Uhhhnn._ Then Asami turned around, flipped her hair and winked.

 

“Whoa.” Korra hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but Asami didn’t seem to care. Asami faced her, got on the bed straddling her, took off her bindings, ran her hands down Korra’s back, and kissed her shoulders. Korra grabbed Asami’s ass, pressing their bodies together.

 

Asami pushed her back and leaned over her. She kissed Korra’s lips, and her beautiful black hair was everywhere around them. Korra smiled against her lips and smoothed Asami’s hair back behind her ears, holding it in place. Asami took the opportunity to look at her and speak.

 

“So, you seem like you know what you’re doing.” Asami had a playful grin.

 

Korra smirked. “Come here Sato, and I’ll show you what I know.”

 

Asami bit her lip. Her eyes left Korra’s to trail downwards. Korra looked at Asami in smug anticipation.

 

When Asami came back to lock eyes she said, “Spirits you’re beautiful”.

 

A burst of happiness shot through Korra’s body. 

 

“So are you. Asami, stunning isn’t even a strong enough word.”

 

Asami wanted Korra to yank off her pants, and she wanted Korra inside of her. She kissed one of Korra’s nipples, sliding her hand over the other. Korra gripped her arms. Korra flipped her over and got off the bed to pull Asami’s pants off of her legs and drop her own pants to the floor. She got back on the bed, kissing her way up Asami’s legs and stopping at the perfectly cut black underwear she was wearing.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Asami nodded.

 

Korra slid them off and involuntarily groaned at the sight of Asami. Asami quickly flung off Korra’s boyshorts, hot as they were, and went back to lying on the bed. Korra returned to Asami’s lips and ground into her, but after a second Asami had grabbed her hand and was shoving it between her legs. Korra groaned into Asami’s mouth, feeling Asami’s tongue against her own and the stream of slick heat on her hand.

 

Korra circled Asami’s clit, eliciting the most attractive moan she had ever heard. Asami was practically coming already, but Korra didn’t let her.

 

Korra’s hand slowed and her fingers slid steadily down placing no real pressure where she knew she could thrust in. Asami was panting and her arms and hands tightened around Korra’s back.

 

“Is this ok?”

 

Asami nodded yes. Korra slid her fingers inside and pushed up.

 

Asami was groaning, “Uhhn.”

 

Asami tilted her head back and arched her hips into Korra’s hand. Korra set the pace agonizingly slow. Asami brought her head up to push against the crook of Korra’s neck and took in sharp breaths every time Korra pushed in deep.

 

Sex had never been that big a deal to Asami, but she never really let her walls all the way down before Korra. Right now she was letting go of control because Korra was safe. It made her heart pound to feel so much trust in someone after everything that had happened in her life. She gripped Korra even more tightly.

 

As if she was reading Asami’s mind Korra kissed her ear and said, “It’s ok. I’ve got you”.

 

“I’m going to- “ Her voice was reverent and beautiful, and her breath caught in her throat. “- harder.”

 

Korra complied, and Asami soon went rigid and then limp. Korra kissed her gently on the mouth, and Asami pulled her down into a tight hug. They stayed that way until Asami was breathing normally and started tracing patterns on Korra’s back.

 

“Spirits,” Asami said.

 

“How was that?”

 

Asami chuckled because Korra had the biggest grin on her face.

 

“Really good.” Asami was about to get on top, but Korra had other plans.

 

“I’m not done,” Korra said as she kissed her way down Asami’s body. Watching Asami come from that angle was almost as good as having her wrapped around Korra while it happened. Asami’s hair was splayed around her shoulders, and one hand was on her forehead while the other was locked with Korra’s. She was making these little noises, and her chest rose when her whole body tensed. Soon Korra was back up beside her.

 

“You are so sexy,” was literally the only thing Korra could think to say.

 

“You think so?” Asami was smiling because she was finally on top of Korra ghosting over her skin again, and Korra was groaning really loudly.

 

“Can I go down on you?”

 

Korra nodded, and Asami started going down.

 

Watching Asami Sato eye fuck her while Asami moved down her torso was now the second hottest thing Korra had ever seen.

 

_Spirits that feels amazing. What is she even doing?_ Korra’s hand jumped closer to Asami’s head, but she had to stop herself. _You can’t just put your hand IN HER PERFECT HAIR while she’s eating you out- she’s Asami fucking Sato._ _Wait, what?_

 

Asami, having noticed, moved her hand so that it was on the side of her head, running through her long hair.

 

“Are you-uhh- sure?”

 

Asami ran her hand reassuringly up Korra’s arm without stopping her other activities to indicate yes. Korra rested her hand there as gently as she could, running he pinky along Asami’s ear slowly.

 

Korra came loudly and with a lot of thrashing, which Asami loved.

 

“You seem like _you_ know what _you’re_ doing.”

 

Asami just smiled and brushed Korra’s hair behind her ear.

 

“I have a variety of talents.” Asami was teasing Korra with her fingers.

 

“Can I-“

 

Before Asami could finish asking Korra moved her hips, so Asami didn’t really need an answer because apparently Korra couldn’t wait that long.

 

Asami was beyond good at what she was doing, but she asked, “How’s this?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Asami ended up getting exactly what she had said she wanted when Korra came all over her sheets. Asami dropped down onto her back, smiling at the ceiling in satisfaction. She let Korra rest her head on her shoulder, and ran her hand lightly up and down Korra’s arm. They were both happy.

 

Korra rolled up on her side and placed a few kisses on Asami’s stomach. Asami reached up to push Korra’s hair behind her ear. Korra had the most adorable affectionate smile, and Asami was smiling too. Korra moved her hand to reach up and catch Asami’s hand in hers, and then much to Asami’s surprise she kissed it softly. Asami ducked her head to fit against Korra’s chest where she could hear Korra breathing and feel her heart beat. Korra let her stay there, stroking her hair, until they fell asleep.


End file.
